Save me
by Vaughn-Syd-4ever
Summary: Missing scene from the 6th episode of season 2 Salvation. What happened while Syd and Vaughn were in that hospital room? What did they talk about? what could have happened is the doctor hadn't appear?
1. Chapter 1

Vaughn's hand kept caressing her shoulder to confort her. Sydney's head was still in his shoulder needing something to support her, needing to tuch him. After some minutes or even hours she raised her head and looked him in his eyes.

Are we going to be okay?

He hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what to tell her. Vaughn's answers were always "yes Sydney, you can do it", "yes Sydney, you'll destroy them", "yes Sydney we'll win". But this time he couldn't answer her that way, it was different, there was nothing she could do… or nothing he could do. It didn't depend on them. Either they were sick or not.

He didn't answer her and just move his eyes to his lap. Vaughn careful took his hand from Sydney's shoulder while she leaned hersefl against the wall, crossing her legs. He noticed she had tensed up and without moving from his position he looked at her.

It is not your fault Sydney.

She faced him with a confused look. Obviously Vaughn knew her very well, for months they had developed a strong relationship, but how did he know that was exactly what she was thinking?

- You were there because of me

She told him without facing him.

No! I was there because I chose to be there. Because it's my job to help to a safer world.

She didn't say anything. After all neither her or him would change their minds,

- You should rest Sydney. You seem tired and this will probably take some time.

- I don't want to… not now.

Vaughn had already learned when to argue with Sydney Bristow… and that wasn't one of those times. Besides, to be honest to him he didn't want her to sleep; he wanted to be there with her just chatting. At least, they were save, which didn't happen a lot.

- My father's audience is today.

Sydney told him in a whisper.

- I know… Your father is an important asset to the agency, Sydney. I think they will have that in consideration. We need him.

- What he did Vaughn … I don't know what to think or what to feel.

She paused for a brief moment and Vaughn didn't interrupt her, he understood Sydney needed to talk about it.

At first I blamed him. I felt angry Vaughn. He had deceived us. He had betrayed us. And he could have got us killed.

Vaughn wasn't certain, but it seemed she was crying, and he hated it, he hated to see her cry.

- But on the other hand, I understand what he did. All this situation is hard for him. I've never seen my father so lost, or so scared Vaughn. I can't even try to imagine what it feels like beeing betrayed the way he was, by the woman he loved, by his wife.

- He did it for you Sydney. He doesn't want you to get hurt again.

- No, he did it for him, to protect him…

- And to protect you…

- Protect me from what? From Knowing what he had done to me when I was a child? That he had used me? That …

She was crying now, and Vaughn could notice the anger growing on her.

- Protect you from getting hurt by her again Sydney. You know it.

- I've lived with her death for years. She already hurt me a lot, now I'm just using her to destroy SD-6.

- Yes you are. But at the same time you're rebuilding a relation with her again.

- I …

- She's your mother, You don't need to feel guity about it.

Vaughn looked her in the eyes as she breathed.

- For years I wanted nothing more than to have a really family. That somehow my father would come back home every night and… and have dinner with me, and I would tell him about my day. My mother … would be alive, cooking for us… reading my favourite books and we would talk about everything…

She sobbed and he stayed there just listning her.

- And now, for the first time… for the first time in years they are here, they are with me. Not the way I dreamt about, but it's almost enough. It's just … after my mom died I was always alone. Even at school, I never had lots of friends. Things just changed when I went to SD-6 … I don't know, I think I became more confident. But still … there was something missing. It was them… and their love.

She paused and looked at her hands. Vaughn did the same thing she had done before. He leaned himself against the wall and positioned him by her side. She looked at him and continued...

- Now they're here again. And without even noticing I'm starting to think that things can be like they were before. And… and I can talk to them and be their daugheter.

There aren't a lot of people I can trust, or that know all the truth about me. I… I trust my father and I'm starting to trust my mother. That's what I'm scared of.

Vaughn didn't know what to tell her, but he didn't have to tell her anything because before he knew it Sydney asked him something.

Why did you do that?

He looked at her confused.

- What!

- Why did you saved her Vaughn? You could have not told anything and she would be dead by now.

He had asked himself the same question. Why had he been so willing into proving that Irina Derevko was innocent? If he hadn't done anything the person he most hated in his life would be dead.

- It was the right thing to do.

- So, you believe her…

- No Sydney. You know how I feel about your mother. But there are some priorities in my life. And in this moment my priority is to help you to destroy the Alliance, and your mother is helping us. She probably has her own endgame… but she is helping us. And since she is in our custody we have acomplished more than we ever did. That's what matters to me. That's what I need to focus.

I never wanted this to happen to your father… and… and I'm not saying that Irina Derevko isn't going to betray us. But what I know is that right to now she is our ally.

- Life is ironic isn't it?

- Yeah… sometimes it is.

- It's hard for you isn't it? Working with her … seeing her alive.

- I'm not going to lie and tell you that's easy to handle it, That I can do it without feeling anything. While she is there… alive… my dad died almost 20 years ago… Bu t … as I told you before I have my priorities. You're safety… the world's safety… is more important.

- How was your relationship with your father?


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Some things I should have said before.**

**The characters don't belong to me… although I wouldn't mind cloning Vaughn and have him just for me. **

**If you watched SALVATION you probably remember that scene where Syd and Vaughn are in that room, separate beds waiting for their test's results. Are they sick? Things won't happen like they did in the actual chapter, I will make it different. I hope you like it.**

**And to end the rambling, something you must know. English is not my first language, not even second for the matters. So, if you notice some mistakes feel free to correct them. **

**So, the show must go on**

_**Preview on Save me…**_

_- How was your relationship with your father?_

He wasn't expecting that question and looked at her surprised. Vaughn wasn't used to talk about himself and most of all he wasn't used to talk about his father. That was his litlle secret. He had thousands of memories of times he had spent with his hero but he had never shared it with anyone. Not only because no one had never asked but also because he didn't want to.

However this time was different. Telling Sydney about his secrets, his childish time was different.

Sydney noticed he had tensed up and understood that he didn't want to talk about it.

- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't need to answer. It's just… I don't know a lot about you and I … I just wanted…

Vaughn put his arm around her and told her sincerely

It's okay. No one ever asked me that.

For seconds they didn't say anything or move.

Come here.

He said while positioning himself behind her as she layed her head on his chest.

- He was my best friend.

He started very unsure of what to tell her. Sydney stroked his arm to make him more confortable, and also because she couldn't resist touching him. Besides the two hugs they've shared, one the night before and the other some months ago, this was the closest she had ever been to him. And she was loving it. His arms around her waist and his breath in her neck. She couldn't even remember the last time she had felt so safe, and above all the last time that she had felt this feeling for someone. She had dreamt with him a few times, but this was much better then any dream, it was really. But she shouldn't be thinking about it… not now.

- He couldn't be there all the time. You know … his job was uncertain and he travelled a lot. Despite that he was there when I needed him, and if he wasn't working he was with me and my mother. I think he felt guity for beeing away so much time. So… he would always come up with a different thing to do with us, a new place to take us. … Sometimes he arrived late at home, so he would go to my room, waking me up and take me to a hockey rink. It was our secret… if my mom discovered that instead of sleeping I was playing hockey she would be really mad.

Vaughn said the last part with a smile and Sydney could felt it.

- He didn't just tought me how to play hockey… he tought me so many things… Things I will never forget. There was this time that he tough me how to dance. I had seen a movie where a woman and a man were dancing on a street… so I asked him if he knew how to dance. And he told me that every man should know hot to dance. So there we were, in the middle of the night dancing in a hockey rink.

Vaughn paused for a moment and that was when Sydney felt it in her head. She knew it, it was a tear. Vaughn was crying, something she had never seen.

She leaned even more to him and rested her hand on his's.

- I will always miss him, and every day I wake up and I try not to disapoint him.

- He would be proud of you.

Sydney told that not out of curtesy, or to make him feel better, she told it because it was true. Vaughn was a great man and even though she had never met Bill Vaughn she knew he would be proud of his son.

- He would be proud of you.

She repeated while interwining their fingers.

- I don't know Sydney. Sometimes I feel I'm not as good and as strong as I should be.

- Why would you say that?

- There are times that I ask myself if I'm the right person to be your handler.

- That's ridiculous.

She meant it. How could he think he wasn't good enough to be her handler? She couldn't even think of any other person doing his job.

- I know we do good work together Sydney. But what if I'm doing the wrong options? I'm not experienced enough to do this… I can't even think without beeing emotional and one mistake it's what is needed to get you killed.

- Vaughn, are you even listning what you're saying? You do a fantastic job. You know that in the beginning I was the first one who thought you were young to do this. But at the time I didn't know you, I was just a naif and arrogant girl who didn't even know the power of SD-6. I thought I could do everything by myself … I don't know… I think I always felt like I didn't need anyone's help. And there you were, telling me what to do, how to do it, when to do it… But I learnt with you Vaughn. I learnt that there are times when we can't to it by ourselves, that we need someone. And I need you to do this, you're the perfect person to help me.

- Your initial attitude was funny.

Vaughn said laughting remembering what he liked to call the _paper bag meeting_.

- Yeah… thanks. I think any other guy in your position would have asked to be reassigned.

- You were just hurt and defensive. You handled everything better than anyonelse.

- Because you were there.

- No, because you're strong.

- No, because you were there.

He didn't answer. It wasn't a battle he could win, or she could win. So they laied there for some minutes just enjoying the moment until Sydney asked sudenely.

- Do you remember?

- What?

- That night at the stadium, I was with Anna and I called you My Guardian Angel?

- How could I forget that?

Vaughn asked her kissing the top of her head.

- At the time I didn't know how true that was.

- I've been trying to do a good job.

- I don't hate my life. But there are things that I wish it were different. I'm tired of lies, betrayals, of stupid prophecies, of smiling to Sloane like he is my best friend. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not.

With his hand Vaughn gently stroked her hair to assure that she didn't have to pretend with him.

- But there are some things … and those are the more important … that make me smile and make me think that one day it will be different. And that's what makes me wake up every day and fight.

I wanted you to know that … that You're one of the reasons that make me believe one day everything it will be okay.

Vaughn wasn't expecting to hear this from her. He remembered when Jack told him that Sydney didn't go to work every day to have those litle meetings with him. But now that was exactly what she was saying. He is one of the reasons that make her fight and he only wished Jack Bristow had listened it.

That's what he had wanted to hear since he met her, that he was important to her, he was part of Sydney's life.

- So, do never tell again that you're not good enough Vaughn. I still believe one day we'll see that hockey game.

He laughed and asked her.

- Have you ever played hockey?

- Yeah, I played a couple of times but I was a disaster. And I was 8 the last time I played.

- We should play sometime.

- But I need to train first. You're not going to spend the time laughing at me.

- I wouldn't dream of it.

- Do you still play it a lot?

- Aren't we very curious today?

- I'm a curious person.

- And I'm a mysterious man.

- That's interesting… now I know one more thing about you.

- Okay, you won. Yes, I play it a lot. At least twice a week. I need it… To keep me sane. And I like to kick Eric's ass. It's good for my ego.

- Poor Eric. How is he anyways?

- In heaven. He has a personal nurse who visits him at his house. He says it couldn't be better. Any more questions?

- A lot … a lot. Favourite book, favourite movie, favourite actrees, favourite trip, how many pets…

- Hey hey! Easy.

She breathed and told in a serious tone

- This can be the last time we can do it.

- Don't say that Sydney. You're not getting rid of me that easy.

- But you still can answer to my questions.

- You won't give up will you?

- You know I'm very stubborn.

- Yeah, I know. But I like it about you.

- What else do you like about me?


End file.
